


I want you to be where you belong

by checkmat3y



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat3y/pseuds/checkmat3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to be where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a dream..or not? :P
> 
> I really wanted to draw these two. Not my best. Whatever. 
> 
> Follow me at checkmat3y.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
